Relationship Recipe 101
by MartyAnn2004
Summary: Sugar, spice, and everything nice. Figure out what it takes to make Hades and Persephone's perfect relationship work. (One-shot) (Hades/Persephone)


**Hey, well this little one-shot was supposed to be with a 30 OTP Challenge, but I decided to instead do that challenge a different way, so you'll probably see it in the summer. Now this is a cute little story that I wrote weeks ago but never published. But Saved chapter 4 will be posted soon, I'm starting on it tonight. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**-Marty**

* * *

Persephone: I glance down at the paper Hecate gave me and pondered over the question; _what makes up your relationship with Hades? In recipe form, please. _I licked my dry lips for the hundredth time, _what does make up our marriage? _

After I read it twenty more times, I finally figure out my answer. I went over to my husband's desk and pulled out a fountain pen and paper. I drew out the dark oak chair with velvet cushion and positioned myself down on the chair. Then I opened the ink bottle and took a hold of the pen, beginning my list…

**Hades and Persephone's Relationship Recipe **

2 cups of Loyalty

2 ½ cups of Honesty

1 cup of Kindness

A bucket load of Love

1 teaspoon of Hugs

1 tablespoon of Kisses

1 1/3 cups of Trust

¾ cup of Generosity

A pinch of Arguments

1 ½ cups of Humor

3 cups of Listening

1 ½ teaspoons of Secrets

A dash of Sex

I examine my work and smiled with pleasure. "Perfect," I purr to myself. I grab an envelope and slip the paper in. Then I took some red wax, and melted it to create my seal, but before giving it to a servant, I wrote Hecate's name in lengthy cursive letters.

* * *

Hades: _What makes up your relationship with Persephone? In recipe form, please. _I rolled my eyes and opened the drawer to my desk. I slid my hand in and searched for that smooth feeling of paper beneath my fingertips. Once I found a sheet, I began to make my list….

* * *

**Hades and Persephone's Relationship Recipe **

A crap load of sex

A lot of making out

Tons of 'hugs'

2 ¾ cups of Humor

4 ½ cups of Generosity

1 1/3 cups of Trust

1 ½ teaspoon of Secrets

2 ¼ cups of Loyalty

Ongoing Love

A dash of Disagreements

1 cup of Kindness

3 cups of Honesty

Crap load more of Sex

As I was sealing the envelope of the easiest letter I had ever written, I began to have a feeling that I might have left something out, but whatever it was, it probably wasn't that important.

* * *

Hecate: A dash of sex or a crap load of sex; well I know Seph is definitely lying because ever since she's came here, she has lost that goofy look of innocence in her eyes.

"But let's see about the rest," I replied to myself. "Some calculations off but they have everything the same except Hades forgot listening. Hmm, what a shocker."

After reading the recipes, I gather all the remedies I needed to create what I hoped would be the first love potion ever. I start boiling the water in the ash cauldron, while throwing in all the ingredients.

"Now for the final step," I cooed. I picked up the letters and threw them in, right as they touched the water they burned into flames and the water glowed red. I grabbed the vile and dipped it into the bright red water.

When I pulled it out, I knew that inside this vile contained the first real love of a God and Goddess. With the knowledge I held, I called upon my servant to send a message.

"You called my Grace," politely asked Raphael.

"I need you to go to Eros and tell him I found what he's looking for, and give him this," I replied while handing over the bottle.

"Yes my Grace," he answered while bowing in respect.

Before he left I called out his name. "Is there something else my Grace?"

A sly smile danced across my face, "I just wanted to demand that you come back quickly, since you have a bad case of a clean mouth, and I need to make it just a hint dirty," I seductively chirped.

Raphael's face burned and his smile grew. "Why of course my Grace. I will gladly let you teach me the ropes of proper speech."

I let out a grunt of amusement, _today was a perfect day; I created love and I will soon be making love._

* * *

**Well that's my little short one-shot, hope you enjoyed! Please like, comment, and look at my other stories for your enjoyment!  
**

**-Love Marty :)**


End file.
